Mobile networks communication continues to grow rapidly. The mobile data usage will continue skyrocketing. New data applications and services will require higher speed and more efficient. Large data bandwidth application continues to attract more consumers. New technologies are developed to meet the growth such as carrier aggregation (CA), which enables operators, vendors, content providers and the other mobile users to meet the increasing requirement for the data bandwidth. However, carrier aggregation assumes multiple RF chains for signal reception even for physically contiguous spectrum, which introduces long transition time to activate more carriers from one carrier for larger data bandwidth and decreases the efficiency of the data transmission.
In frequency bands above 3 GHz, there could be a block of physically continuous spectrum up to hundreds of MHz. The single carrier operation for such large continuous spectrum is more efficient in both the physical (PHY) control, with lower control signaling overhead, and PHY data, with higher trunking gains. It is, therefore, to configure the large contiguous spectrum for large data transmission instead of configuring multiple small spectrum resources. However, from the system level, not all the user equipment (UEs) require large channel bandwidth. Further, for each UE, not all applications require large channel bandwidth. Given that wideband operation requires higher power consumption, the use of the large spectrum resource for control signaling monitoring and low-data-rate services is not ideal for power saving and bandwidth efficiency.
A 5G base station/gNB would support enabling reduced UE bandwidth capability within a wideband carrier and enabling reduced UE power energy consumption by bandwidth adaptation. For UEs configured with multiple bandwidth parts (BWPs), the UE can switch BWP to enable faster data transmission or reduce power consumption or for other purposes. The issues remain in implementing the BWP management for UE efficiently.
Improvements and enhancements are required to facilitate 5G base station to support UEs operating with multiple BWPs to facilitate the power-efficient operation for wider bandwidth.